Every Thing Has A  Price Except Love
by Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27
Summary: Ted DiBiase is having a lot of personal drama He goes out to the club to find himself for a distraction for the night only he's hit with a big surprise and an even bigger surprise when his 'distraction' from the other night is at work with him on monday
1. the happiest day of my life

As we walked into the club I looked around in shock. We had waited an hour and a half outside in the rain-well I didn't mind the rain part- to come into this place. Wow what a real waste of time. The floors looked like someone had taken a disco ball and cut it into solid squares. We followed the glittery tiles to the bar and sat down on the three wooden stools in front of a long black marble bar top. I started tracing circles on to it. I was out of my element here. My two best friends Katelynn and Jennevicia talked me into coming out tonight. Any other night I would have politely declined because to be quite honest I'm not the club hopping type. I'd rather go pick up a case of beer and kick back with my friends on the occasion I felt like drinking. Whenever you went out and start drinking...whew that only led to trouble. You usually got drunk and slept with some random guy because well you're horny and drunk and you're really not thinking too clearly. I sighed as I took a look around the club. Strobe lights lit up the dance floor as bodies were slammed up against each other dancing. I moved my gaze back to my two friends, Jennevicia leaned over the bar and hollered for the bartender. Her long black hair was highlighted with blonde streaks and reached the middle of her back. Her icy blue eyes were heavily made up with mascara, eye liner and eye shadow of course. She managed to make simple sexy. It was her specialty. Tonight she had on a short black tank top that cut off right underneath her bra, showing off both her tanned muscled stomach and her belly ring. Her low riding blue jeans hugged her hips perfectly and her thong was exposed giving the guys just a peek. Jenny knew she was hot and played that to her advantage. The bartender heard her holler and abandoned his other customers just to give her his attention.

"Hey honey can you get me three shots of Jack?" He grinned and nodded.

"I wouldn't take you three beautiful ladies for hard drinkers." I rolled my eyes. Of course he wouldn't and what a lame way to start a conversation. I turned around in my bar stool and Katelynn did the same. I smiled as I looked at her. Katelynn's hair was pulled back tonight with two thick strands of chestnut brown hair framing her face. The back of her hair was fringed. Her honey brown eyes were outlined with simple eyeliner. She was dressed to dance tonight in her blue halter top and white shorts with her blue belt. She looked out on the dance floor taking a survey of who was all here. I heard Jenny shout so I turned my head just as the shots were slid in front of us. Jenny looked at us and grinned.

"You girls ready for this shit? Three, two, one," we each downed our shots and slammed the glasses down. I felt the liquor burn all the way to my stomach. I've never drank hard liquor in my life but tonight I didn't mind it. I was the whole reason we were here tonight, because tonight was cause for a celebration. We were celebrating my new job. I had gotten the phone call today that all my hard work in college has paid off. All those hours of busting my ass for people who didn't appreciate some of my designs are finally done. I would finally be able to branch out -for the most part- on my own. I spoke with Mary Edmonds who is secretary for Vince McMahon and she informed me that my resume had been reviewed and if I was still interested in the position to come in Monday morning for an interview. Hello? Who would turn down a job with the WWE? I smiled to myself. Hopefully my interview went well with the boss so I could start sketching out my designs. I smiled to myself as the bartender poured us another shot. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of my existence but tonight it was worth it. I slammed down my glass as the liquor burned his way to my gut again.

"AAHH! Lets go dance!" Katelynn said as she grabbed my hand. I giggled as I hopped off my stool and followed her. I had curled my long auburn hair tonight so it was in ringlets all around my head. My dark brown eyes were highlighted with my eye shadow, mascara and eye liner. I was dressed different from the other two girls. I had on a light blue skirt that came about three inches above my knees. I've always had bigger hips then the other two girls so its a rarity when I show em off especially with Katelynn in shorts. My black shirt dipped down low enough in the front to give people a good dose of cleavage. Katelynn tugged harder on my hand and I was snapped back into reality. We had made it to the floor and she was dancing on me. I rolled my eyes and started to grind up on her.

I lost track of how long we had been dancing. Songs flew by and I honestly was no longer paying attention to the voice of the singer just the beat. I was busy working my hips against Jenny when Katelynn danced my way so it wasn't obvious she was talking to me.

"Look to your left, he's in a black tight shirt and blue jeans. He's been watching us for awhile now." I nodded and as she danced back I looked at him. He was hot. His brown hair fell slightly on his forehead. His gaze was set firmly on us just as Katelynn had said. I tried to blow it off but I was just a wee bit drunk. What can I say I don't drink hard liquor and the last round I remember drinking was six. As if on cue Jenny tugged my hand and I grabbed Katelynn's and we made our trip back to the bar. I was just a little bit giggly as I bumped into Jenny so I didn't even notice hottie with the body making his way over to us. Jenny order another round of shots for us. This round was on me so I grabbed the money out of my purse but as I went to pay the bartender he shook it off.

"It's already been taken care of." In my brain that didn't register. It was my round to pay for so I know the other girls hadn't done it. I looked around like and my eyes locked with a pair of ocean blue ones. He smirked down at me. I was too out of it for him to even be attempting to flirt with me right now.

"Did you..." He chuckled.

"Yeah I did, beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be paying for your own drinks." I couldn't tell if I was this hot from the liquor or if I was blushing, either way it wasn't good. He leaned closer to me so his mouth was right by my ear and I felt the goose bumps start prickling up on my body.

"I'm Ted by the way what's your name beautiful?" I smiled and looked down at my feet trying to resist the urge to throw up.

"I'm NeCole its nice to meet you Ted," he smirked.

"So NeCole, do you wanna dance?" I grinned. Now he was speaking my language.

I pulled him out to the middle of the floor where both Jenny and Katelynn were in sight and we started moving together. Once again I seemed to lose track of time as I got lost in the music. Ted and I had been dancing together for close to an hour when he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Hey I'm going to have to get out of here soon but I don't want to leave you." I sighed.

"Then why don't you take me with you silly?" He smirked and tugged on my hand. I looked at Katelynn and waved goodbye to her so she got the hint that I was leaving. She waved estaticly. Ted walked me over to the table where his friends were at. There was about four guys sitting at the table all of them sippin on somethin'. I stood behind him as he went and talked to them. All of their eyes landed on me and the big one in the middle wolf whistled. I started to wobble just a little bit but I quickly regained my balance when Ted grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together as he led to me to his car. On the way to his we passed my car so I waved at it. His car was parked three cars down from mine. The black escalade made my car look very tiny. I couldnt help but giggle. I had trouble hopping into his big car so he lifted me up and gently sat me on the seat. Before he shut the door his lips found my own and I felt a new heat rushing through my body-lust.

*Ted's p.o.v*

I helped NeCole into the car trying not to laugh. She was very drunk but I think she was just what I needed to forget about Kristen. I still couldn't believe that she was sleeping with my half brother Mike but it was something I was going to have to deal with one step at a time. This little hot number next to me was my first step of recovery. I bet she's just as fiery in the sheets as she is on the dance floor. I licked my lips in anticipation. I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into that. I looked over at her and she was bobbing her head to something on my radio. I leaned over and grabbed her left hand and brought it to my lips. She giggled and I knew I had her. She scooted closer to me so she was pressed up against my side. I grinned. All I had to say was that I hoped Cody didn't decide to sleep in our room tonight.

We pulled up to the front of the hotel and I hopped out then walked around to her side of the car and opened her door for her as well as helped her get down. I passed my keys to the valet and we went inside. I felt my body start to ache in anticipation. Monday morning I was going to see my lawyer and file for divorce. She had no idea that I knew about the two of them I guess she was going to have to find out the hard way. NeCole leaned against the elevator panel and hit the up button with her hips, once again I grinned. Tonight the last name on my mind would be Kristen. As soon as we got into the elevator she leaned her back up against my chest and her hips started swaying against me to the beat of the elevator music. I turned her around so she was facing me and devoured her mouth. Her tongue made the first pass to get into my mouth. I lifted her up so her ass was resting on my forearms and pressed her up against the wall. I guess we'll just start round one in here and finish up in the room. Her mouth started moving down my neck, kissing, nibbling and biting on the skin above my collarbone causing me to groan in her ear. She giggled about that then started to tug on the bottom of my shirt which I was more than ready to shed. My shirt hit the elevator floor and she started running her hands up and down my chest and stomach. I started making a trail of kisses from under her ear lobe all the way down to her chest occasionally allowing my tongue to flicker out when I hit sensitive spots causing her to moan and push her hips down against me. She pulled me back up to face her and started making out with me again only this time she caught my bottom lip between her teeth and started tugging on it. Gently scraping her teeth against it. I groaned and lifted her shirt up and over her head. I stared kissing her roughly and my hand made it's way to her bra clasp. Just as I heard a pop that symbolized it was undone the elevator dinged and in walked Mike Mizanin . I groaned and leaned up against her out of respect so Mike didn't seen any part of her. Mike looked at me and grinned.

"Having fun DiBiase?" I sighed.

"What are you doing out at this hour Miz?" I asked not looking at him, my eyes were still locked on the dark brown heated ones in front of me. Her face was flushed but her eyes were still vibrant with lust. I tried to steady my breath but that didn't work. I was still breathing like a dog who just ran around the block three or four times.

"Oh I was in the mood for some Starbucks. I would ask you what you are doing but that is obvious." He said with a sneer. NeCole hid her face in my chest. Our floor had passed twice so when it dinged the third time i scooped up our shirts with my foot and we got the hell out of that elevator.

"Have fun you two," Mike said with a smile. I flipped him off and we made our way to my hotel room. It took a minute for us to work my room key out of my back pocket but we managed. As soon as the door opened we were back at it as if we had never been interrupted. I threw her bra to the floor and started to kiss around her nipple slowly teasing her. I flicked my tongue over her left nipple as she moaned and her hands slid down my stomach to my pants and slowly undid my belt as I tormented her. I kissed a trail from one breast to the other then gave her right breast the same treatment. I felt my pants get lose as she pulled my belt from them. Her hands didn't stay still as they moved from my belt back up to my head as she dug her nails into my scalp causing me to bite down on her flesh around her nipple and she moaned.

"More Teddy mmmm..." I smirked and moved from her breasts down her stomach planting butterfly kisses down it until I reached her hip dent. I placed a light kiss on it and she arched up against me. Guess I found a spot and I didnt realize it. I let my tongue trace circles lightly against her skin and she withered underneath me so I decided to take my torment to the next level and started to suck the skin which drove her mad. I unbuttoned her skirt and slid it off. I got back on top of her and I felt a stinging sensation that felt amazing. She had sunk her teeth into my neck and was now sucking on it. I leaned down and started to return the favor on her neck. Her hands trailed down my stomach again trying to work my pants down but to no avail. I chuckled and leaned back and took off both my pants and boxers. I pulled a condom out of my wallet and quickly slipped it on then I got back into bed and laid in between her legs when I discovered she had taken her panties off. She spread her legs and I slammed it in only to feel. No she couldn't be. I looked down and blood trickled down her leg. Guilt immediately hit me. I had just taken this girl's virginity. I slowed down and just sat there to give her time to get used to my length. I looked at her face as the tears rolled down her face. She smiled when she saw me looking at her.

"Its ok you can finish." Great now I felt like ten times the asshole. I moved slowly in and out until she got used to the rhythm and moved along with me. I refused to pick up the pace until her hips started working me! I took that as a sign that she was ready to move forward and I started to go faster pumping in and out of her until I felt her inner walls wrap all the way around me and she climaxed. I came right after she did and I collapsed on top of her. Yeah I defiantly won't be thinking about Kristen again for the rest of the night. She leaned up and kissed me softly.

"Good night Teddy," she said as she closed her eyes. Great so I took some drunken girl back to my room hoping for a good time and a repeat performance, which probably would have happened had we both not been so worn out but I had taken her virginity. Something I had no right to take. The guys were really going to get a kick out of this.


	2. regrets

NeCole's p.o.v.

I was very warm when I woke up. Mmmm I need to get me one of these blankets. I snuggled deeper into the covers only to find out the weren't covers. I opened up my eyes to see just what I was wrapped up in and I was utterly shocked at what I found. There were two big arms wrapped around my eyes followed the arms up from my waist all the way up to a pair of muscled shoulders and finally they landed on a face I didn't know. His eyes were closed and he was breathing silently. He was gorgeous I'll give him that. His brown hair fell slightly onto his forehead, he had amazing jaw structure and lips perfect for kissing. I groaned inwardly, I hoped all I had done was kiss those lips. I tried to remember what happened last night but it was so foggy. The last thing I remembered was dirty dancing with Katelynn then after that I draw a blank. I kept trying to push my mind harder to remember what happened but the farthest I get was dancing with the girls. This was the very reason I don't go to clubs, the very reason I don't drink hard liquor. I drank so much I don't remember leaving the club with the man next to me, hell I don't even remember meeting him period! My leg started to itch so I raised my right foot up to itch and I noticed I felt 'free', very free. I started to panic when I ran my right foot over my left leg. I didn't have any pants on. I sat up slowly, careful not to wake the stranger beside me who's name I did not know, and lifted the covers up and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw I had an oversized black shirt with a really awesome lion tribal like design but that quickly faded when I realized it wasn't my shirt I was wearing. The shirt made it to the middle of my thighs so anything important was covered up. Not that it mattered I'm pretty sure the man beside me had already seen every inch of me anyway. I eased out of his arms and off of the bed waking him up in the process. He rubbed his eyes and stared at me.

"NeCole you're awake." I nodded.

"Obviously," he sighed and sat up, the sheet covering his lower half.

"Well I think we need to talk," I shook my head and scooped my clothes up in my arms. Oh yes he defiantly had seen every inch of NeCole Steiner that there was to be seen.

"No I think I need to go." He stood up and started walked towards me but I bolted out of his hotel room door and collided into a hard substance. I don't know if I hit a wall or what until I looked up and saw his smiling face. He smiled and leaned down and pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" I turned my head so he wouldn't see the tears rolling down my face. No I'm not okay. I just lost my virginity to a man I didn't even know, a man that won't remember me tomorrow. He reached over and grabbed my face making me face him. He pushed the hair out of my face and stared at me intensely with his deep blue eyes. I lost it I hugged him as the tears rolled down my face. This shows what a mess I am. I'm sitting here in the middle of a hotel hallway in another man's shirt with no panties on crying my eyes out to a complete stranger. The stranger wrapped his arms around me and sat down on the floor bringing me down with him. He gently rubbed his hand up and down my back and just held me as I cried. I don't how long I sat there but after I got every tear out of my body I looked back into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"You feel better now?" I just nodded. Great add that to my list of things I've majorly screwed up. I just poured my heart out to a complete stranger because I was so upset over what I saw when I woke up.

"Yeah I'm so sorry I'm not usually like this. I've had a real rough night." He chuckled.

"Yeah weren't you with Teddy last night?" I blushed and then pushed myself off the ground.

"Look thanks for the good cry I appreciate it but I got to go." He grabbed my arm before I was able to bolt.

"Hey its okay that kinda thing tends to happen. I'm Cody by the way." I rolled my eyes, silently hoping they wouldn't tear up again.

"Yeah right its every day you lose your virginity to a stranger because your best friends take you out and get you smashed to celebrate landing your dream job. Yeah Cody it happens every day," with that I took off in the opposite direction as fast as I could.

I made my way down to the hotel desk and I smiled sweetly at the receptionist as I sat my things down on a chair in the lobby. I started digging through my purse trying to find my cell phone which after five minutes of endless search I found. I quickly called Jenny and asked her to pick me up at the hotel. I hung up right after that. I sat down in the chair beside the one occupying all my things and instantly got lost in thought. I had worked so hard on staying a virgin because the man I slept with was going to deserve it. I was going to love him more than I've ever loved another. That man would be the one I would end up marrying and have children with but one drunken night had sent my dreams in a whirl wind. I should have celebrated at home I wouldn't have had quite as much 'fun' but I still would have celebrated. Did he wear a condom? Should I go get the 'day after' pill? I was so afraid I didn't know what to say or do. How could I have let this happen? I stared down at my bare feet as if they were the most marvelous things in the room. I'm so disappointed in myself.

Jenny arrived and didn't say a word. She must have known I needed that but I wouldn't voice that thought to her. I didn't even want to hear my own voice I was so disgusted with myself. I just hopped into her Firebird and stared out the window. Jenny was dressed a lot more frumpy then normal. Her black and blonde hair was put up in a bun, she was in loose sweatpants and a hoodie that was four sizes too big. I turned my head and stared back out the window. All I wanted was a shower and a bed when I get home and that's exactly what I did

**sorry its seems cut off the next one will be better. I also apologize about deleting the story and reposting it. I needed to change the summary and I couldn't change it any other way. Anywho hope you enjoy it and review.**


	3. until tomorrow

I woke up on this beautiful Sunday morning feeling like myself again. I pushed my covers off of my body and sat up on the side of the bed. The smile on my face was already planted. Maybe I would get through this day just fine. I got up and went to the bathroom and my smile dropped. In plain view on the white tiled floor was a big black shirt. It had all happened. It wasn't just some bad dream I was going to wake up from. This was real.I dropped to my knees and picked the shirt up. I ran my fingers over the material and started to memories from the day before flooded me one again. How could I have slept with a stranger? I lost to my virginity to a man I'd never see again. The man I finally gave in too was supposed to love me for the rest of my life. I was supposed to be so crazy about him that I felt like I would burst if he didn't touch me. The man I would have loved me to the end of the world and back. Instead the man I had actually lost it too wasn't even going to be thinking about me today. My face would never pass through his mind again. I was a one night thing and that was all I would ever be. To make it worse when I get older and my children are old enough to ask me who I lost it too I won't even be able to tell them his name because I never got it. Would it be rude if I went to his hotel room right now and asked him what his name was? Maybe that would make me feel a little better. That way I would at least have his name right? He seemed to know my name which made me feel twice as bad. He knew mine but I didn't know his. My name would be out of his mind in a couple days, so I guess I shouldn't feel as bad. Wait I should feel worse. My face will blend in with the rest of his 'partners' but sadly his face would forever be etched into my mind as a lesson learned and a dream lost. On a positive note he did seem generally nice from what I could tell from before my departure. So at least I didn't sleep with a total jerk. Even drunk I guess I had a little taste. I shook I need to think rationally. It was a drunken mistake. I learned my lesson I'm never going out drinking with Katelynn and Jenny again for one. Hell scratch that I'm never drinking again. Drinking is never the answer. I'll be straight edge from now on, I thought with a smile. The next time I get the urge to celebrate I will go buy wine coolers and chill out in front of my television. I was stronger than this. So now one of my dreams was down the toilet but I refuse to let myself go down the toilet with them. I got off my knees and looked at myself in the mirror. I am still NeCole Whitney Steiner. I am still a beautiful and successful young woman who is not going to let one bad night mess up her whole life. Plus its not like I will ever see his face again as a constant reminder of how stupid I was that night. I would hopefully forget him as he has probably already forgotten me. My stomach fell to my feet and his face popped up into my head. I couldn't get over this nagging feeling that he seemed familiar.I quickly shrugged it off, any one would look familiar after you slept with him. I stared back into the mirror at myself and I smiled. I can do this. I've had some pretty bad things thrown my way but I've handled them and I will handle this. I was starting to feel like my old self. This was just the thing I needed to give myself the perk I was in desperate need of. I'm still me but better because I have learned a life lesson.I looked over at my shower and I sighed. I need to take a shower. I tried to keep my smile permanent on my face despite the turn my thoughts were trying to take. Today is a new day and thats just how I will treat it. I went to the shower and turned the hot water on to let it heat up while I quickly grabbed a cute outfit to wear today. Tomorrow was the biggest day of my life and I need to get myself back on track before that so I have no time for ugly thoughts.

A half hour later I was finally out of the shower and putting my lotion on my legs when the bathroom door opened and both of my best friends were in the doorway staring at me. I sighed and stood up since i had one leg on the toilet doing my lotion. Katelynn ran in and gave me a hug. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She held me there for a minute I patted her back with a crazy look on my face. What the hell was up with her? She was actually dressed and not in pajamas so she's been up awhile. She was in a white t-shirt and a pair of really tight fitting brown flare jeans. I patted her back twice in an attempt to let me go but she just squeezed me harder and started to cry.

"We are so sorry Nikki, we didn't plan on getting that drunk." I just stared at the ceiling as she held on to me. I kept periodically patting her back. She finally let me go and I saw the make-up had ran down her face. I felt easily just as bad as she did right now. It wasn't her fault that I had gotten smashed, sure she had contributed to it but she didn't force me to drink. I had done that all on my own and it was I that had to deal with all the consequences of my actions. I looked over at Jenny and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her eyes looked sad but her outfit was anything but that. Her tight green shorts showed off a little too much thigh and her tight white shirt hugged her body tight and dipped down into her chest showing off her sun kissed tan skin.

"I don't blame the two of you, we shouldn't have drank as much but that was all me drinking. You guys didn't pour them down my throat. Just for the record I'm fine and I have gotten over my little 'mishap' on friday night." Jenny stared at me with a disbelieving look but I rolled my eyes.

"Now if you guys don't mind I have to get dressed so well get out!" Jenny left the room rather quickly but Katelynn lingered. Maybe she seen the lie I don't know but as soon as she left I shut the door and finished my lotion then got started to get dressed. I quickly put on my bright blue bra and underwear then grabbed my sparkily blue but faded hip hugging jeans. I put on some deodorant then slid on just a regular white shirt that fit rather tightly. I ran a brush through my long auburn hair until it was so straight it looked straight ironed. I then grabbed my make up kit.

It took me a full fifteen minutes but I was completely done, make up and all. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Today was a new day, that was just how I was going to look at it. I walked straight over to my closet and started to pick out my business outfit for tomorrow. I really hate wearing panty hose. They make my legs sweat and it aggravates me. I inwardly groaned. Tomorrow was the biggest day of my life yet it was going to be irritating thanks to the hose. I settled on a black pinstripe blazer with a matching pencil skirt. I groaned at the skirt as well, since my hips were wider it made it extremely hard to walk in that blasted skirt. I took the hanger out of my closet and hung it up on the outside of the closet door. Just preparing for tomorrow was making me nervous. This could change my life. I could be living my dream, both of my friends worked for WWE in different departments so not only would I be living my dream, I wouldn't be alone. I kept breathing in and out slowly trying to calm my nerves, but I knew I would be like this until tomorrow. Great the last thing I needed was to be so nervous that I threw up on Mr. McMahon's desk. I plopped down on my bed...no sense even trying to leave my house. I would be a big ball of nerves until tomorrow...until tomorrow was all I could think about as I lied there in bed. It would be my only thought until I was actually in his office tomorrow with him sitting across from me..until tomorrow.

**A/N: first off sorry it took so long to get this out but my keyboard went out and I just got a new one late sunday night which explains why old obessions chapter was really a filler too also Im sorry this is just a filler chapter I know it kind of drags on but the next chapter she goes for her interview. so please review it makes me happy and due to some of the personal issues I have I could really use a smile. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed if I wasnt in such a hurry id name u all out..btw if you guys are a fan of hip hop music u should go listen to my boy novi novak hes a beat (:*


End file.
